


The Second Law of Motion

by catbel



Series: The WinterIron Laws of Motion [2]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes-centric, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Minor Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Prosthetics, Protective Bucky Barnes, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbel/pseuds/catbel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky thought no one would ever want to marry him, but it seems he's finally found the right person. All it took was his best friend getting married for him to realize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Law of Motion

“ _The acceleration of an object as produced by a net force is directly proportional to the magnitude of the net force, in the same direction as the net force, and inversely proportional to the mass of the object”_ – Newton’s Second Law

 

Bucky cards his fingers through his freshly cut hair, still not used to it being so short. He’s managed to gel every hair into place and forces a crooked smile at himself in the mirror. If he didn’t know any better, he could pass as a normal, well-to-do civilian. The custom tailored suit Tony got him hugs every curve of his body and quite honestly this is the best he’s ever looked. Which, today of all days, he wants to look his best. After all, Bucky is the best man in Steve and Peggy’s wedding. Bucky had arrived at the church in the early hours of the morning to help set up and make sure all the guys were dressed and in the right place. How the day managed to sneak up on him so quickly, Bucky wasn’t sure. Steve had proposed to Peggy about two years ago, which was crazy because that meant he and Tony had been together for two whole years.

Bucky feels the warmth of arms encircle his waist and he’s briefly confused as he thought the door to the makeshift changing room had been locked. “This ass feels awfully familiar, are you my boyfriend’s evil twin brother?”

“Nah, I’m the good one. Your boyfriend is the bad one,” Bucky chuckles as he spins around to face Tony. Unlike when they first met, Tony sports a five o’clock shadow of what’s an attempt at a full goatee; and he’s no longer lanky. Maybe it’s because Tony made a habit of joining Bucky at the gym, but he filled out faster than Bucky could blink.

“Lucky me, then. No one likes a goodie-goodie,” Tony purrs, standing on the tips of his toes to peck Bucky on the lips.

“Oh, no.” Bucky tilts his head back and releases a puff of air as Tony untangles his arms and steps away.

“What’s wrong?” Tony asks, his brow beginning to furrow.

Suddenly, Bucky closes the distance between them with his arms hoisting Tony up into the air. Tony automatically wraps his legs around Bucky’s waist, the wrinkle between his brow disappearing as a smile splits his face.

“Nothin’, I just like messing with ya,” says Bucky with a lazy drawl. “Got a feeling our suits are gonna get wrinkled, though.”

“I should hope not,” Peggy says from the doorway, startling Bucky to the point of almost dropping Tony. “There’ll be plenty of time for that after the reception. Don’t think I didn’t notice that you booked two suites, Tony.”

“Peg, I swear to god you were a secret agent in a past life.” Bucky sets Tony down before smoothing the wrinkles from his suit jacket.

Peggy dramatically flings her arms open, her white silk robe billowing as she walks into the room and strikes a pose, her hands clasping together to mimic the shape of a gun. “They call me Carter, Agent Carter.”

Tony laughs, his face shifting into one of faux austerity to play along. “Agent Carter what can we do for you? Mr. Barnes can vouch that I’ve been with him the whole time.”

Peggy taps Tony on the nose with her index finger. “I don’t doubt that,” she hums while offering a coy wink in Bucky’s direction. “Don’t think I forgot about the extra suite. You didn’t have to do that for Steve and I.”

“Since when have you known me to do things because I have to?” Tony counters.

Peggy moves to take Tony’s hands, waiting for him to nod in approval before clasping them within her own. “Thank you, Tony. It’s very sweet of you.”

“Sweet would’ve been letting me send you two off to an island for your honeymoon,” Tony replies, letting Peggy’s touch linger.

“I know you didn’t come around here just for that. What’s going on?” There’s a sense of urgency in Bucky’s voice, one reserved for the few people he cares about.

“Don’t look so sullen, dear. I popped in because I need your help.” She holds up an ornate hair clip and places it into the palm of Bucky’s hand. “Usually Steve would help me, but it’s bad luck for us to see each other before the ceremony,”

Bucky’s face contorts into disbelief. “Don’t you got a fancy hair dresser for that?”

“Now why would I waste money on that when you’ve always made Rebecca’s hair look so lovely.”

“I ain’t that great.” Bucky can feel his face heat up, a feat that only a hand full of people are able to achieve. He knows Tony’s grinning and chooses to avert his eyes and stay focused on Peggy instead. Tony is aware of his little sister and that she and Bucky are close, but he hasn’t done her hair since she was a little girl.

“Nonsense,” Peggy exclaims, making herself comfortable as she takes a seat in front of the mirror.

Bucky moves to stand behind her, pulling a comb from his pocket and starts to section off parts of Peggy’s hair. “Doll, there’s some bobby pins in my bag. Could ya hand them to me?”

Tony does so without question and finds the small box of pins. “I still don’t get how you know where to put them,” Tony says as he passes of the box to Bucky.

A chuckle escapes Bucky. He and Tony have been over this several times. You just knew where to put the pins, that is the only way he can explain it. During their many tutoring sessions before they were officially dating, Bucky’s tendency of pinning his bangs out of his eyes and pulling his hair into the bun clearly caught Tony’s eye.

“Ya got a curling iron?” Bucky asks, while his fingers seamlessly weave Peggy’s hair into place.

Peggy keeps her head perfectly still as she speaks, “I have all the curls I could ever want. I wouldn’t want you to burn yourself,”

“That was one time!” Bucky replies, knowing it’s a lie. He’s burnt himself on curling irons and hair straighteners more times than he can count. With a few more intricate movements Bucky steps back and hands Peggy a mirror so she can see the back of her hair. “That thing ain’t coming out on the dance floor, that’s for sure.”  Bucky boasts with a satisfied grin. Peggy turns in her seat and holds the mirror at an angle so she can get a better view of her hair from the mirror behind her. Her fingers lightly dance across the clip before handing the mirror back to Bucky.

“It’s perfect. Thank you, James.” Peggy stands and leans in to peck Bucky on the cheek. “Do keep all the boys out of trouble until the reception, will you?” While phrased as a request, Bucky knows it’s an order and nods.

“Excellent! And Tony,” Peggy crooks her finger, beckoning the young genius to her for a quick kiss to his cheek. “Do behave.”

“Yes, Mother,” Tony replies, his hand moving to cradle his face. Bucky rolls his eyes while biting back a smirk. Their inside joke of Peggy and Steve being ‘Mom and Dad’ had gone a bit too far over the years.

Bucky wasn’t sure if the tipping point had been Tony asking Mr. and Mrs. Rogers to come to the customer service desk for their lost son, or Tony calling Steve ‘Daddy’ in a restaurant just to see how flustered Steve got. The sad truth is, Peggy and Steve are more present in Tony’s life than his actual parents. Bucky had met the Starks a few times and if he had his way, Tony was going to keep his distance. Except for Edwin and Ana Jarvis.  At first glance, Bucky had believed they were Tony’s parents by how caring and loving they acted toward the Stark Industries heir. Tony was always calling to check in with them and Ana sent a care package almost weekly.

“Hey, got you this,” Tony says, bringing Bucky back to the present. He looks around and finds they’re alone again and takes the box from Tony’s hand. Bucky eyes the box curiously, and internally panics that he’s forgotten an important date. It’s definitely not their anniversary. He lifts the lid of the box open with a gasp. In general, Bucky keeps his prosthetic arm covered to avoid people gawking at him. While Tony has made vast improvements to his arm over the years, even with a synthetic flesh cover it never quite looked right to Bucky. Bucky gingerly removes the life-like hand from the box, handling it as if it were made of glass.

“I figured this was a better alternative to the gloves you wanted to wear today,” Tony says it casually, but by how he fidgets Bucky knows his boyfriend is nervous. Another reason he isn’t a fan of Tony’s parents - they've conditioned their son to second guess his extraordinary achievements. “I didn’t have enough time to make a full sleeve. I understand if you don’t want to wear it.”

“Of course I wanna wear it, are you kidding me?” Bucky pulls the casing over his hand, still in awe at how real it looks and feels. It was no secret that he was worried about ruining the wedding photos with his prosthetic hand, despite the numerous reassurances from everyone. Bucky can feel his throat begin to tighten and swallows against the forming lump. He forces a laugh, but it doesn’t stop the frown pulling at Tony’s face.

“You’re crying,” Tony says softly.

Bucky nods. “I know. I’m happy. Happiest I’ve ever been.”

A blush blooms across Tony’s face and in that moment Bucky knows that one day he’s going to marry this man.

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two is finally here! Thanks to all for waiting and for such great response on Part One. One more to go! As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. For updates check out my Tumblr at catbelwrites.


End file.
